The Wind and the Strawberries
by Sailor Darkness
Summary: Haruka is hurt in battle and a new enemy appears. What will happen to our heroes?
1. Haruka's Head

The Wind and the Strawberries  
  
Author's Notes: This story was co written with sailormoonjoy, my awesome editor.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon! (sailormoonjoy hits reality button) Noooooooooooooo! I do not own Sailor Moon anymore.  
  
Chapter 1: Haruka's Head  
  
"Sailor Uranus duck!" Sailor Neptune shouted as one of the demon's magic blasts headed directly for her head. They were in a battle with a new enemy who had shown up only a week after Usagi and Mamoru had gotten married.  
  
"What?" Sailor Uranus said as she turned around to see what Sailor Neptune had said. Right then the blast hit her in the back of the head knocking her unconscious.  
  
An angry looking Sailor Moon appeared to help fight in the battle. She had just gotten back from her honeymoon and did not want to deal with this at the time. "Starlight HONEYMOON Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon shouted and the enemy fell to the ground and disintegrated. Sailor Moon detransformed and ran off with Mamoru. Haruka had detransformed when she fell unconscious. Sailor Neptune detransformed and pulled out her cell phone to dial 911 as Haruka's head continued to bleed.  
  
"You're going to be OK, Haruka," Michiru said as she waited for the ambulance to come. Michiru held Haruka in her arms when all of the sudden she was hit in the back by a blast of energy. She turned around in pain, after laying Haruka back down, and saw a terrible demon monster. She had to transform quickly.  
  
"Neptune Planet Power Make-Up!" she shouted. Michiru transformed and the fight began. Before she had the chance to retaliate the enemy blasted her with another ball of energy sending her sliding 15 feet of the hard asphalt. She slowly got up and blood began to trickle down her arm. Weak and tired Sailor Neptune used the last of her strength to destroy the enemy. She pulled out her mirror and shouted, "Submarine Reflection!" The enemy fell to the ground and disintegrated once again.  
  
Sailor Neptune detransformed once again and sat next to Haruka holding her in her arms as she saw the ambulance in the distance. "Everything is going to be OK, Haruka, Michiru whispered as the ambulance pulled up next to them.  
  
  
  
Please Review ^_^ spoil us 


	2. Who are you?

Disclaimer: We do not own sailor moon. ;_; Authors' notes: Thoughts are in *.  
  
Chapter 2: Who are you?  
  
*Who am I?* "Haruka?" this strange woman said as she looked at me very oddly. "Who are you?" I asked. I received a blank stare before she fell over. She looked like she had died. I got out of the strange bed I was in and tried to help her into a chair. All these weird wires connected to me made it hard to move. After a few minutes she opened her eyes again. "Haruka," she murmured. "Who?" *Who was this Haruka?* "You don't remember?" "Remember what?" The girl burst into tears and ran out of the room. *I wonder what made her so upset. Was it something I said?* Before I could think about that anymore this person dressed in baggy peach clothing came into the room. "How are you feeling, Haruka?" she asked. "Who is this Haruka you people keep talking about?" "You are Haruka. Do you remember anything at all?" "I remember a girl with aqua-marine hair in here a few minutes ago." "Do you know why you are here?" "It would help if I knew where I was." "You're in a hospital because you fell out of your bed and hit your head." "I don't remember that, but let's talk about you now. You're very beautiful, what's your name?" "Um. It. it's Ichigo. I'll be right back." Ichigo walked out of the room but I could still hear her voice. "Kaiou Michiru, I need to speak to you for a moment." "Hmm, yes, what is it?" The voice seemed very familiar. I think she was the person who was talking to me earlier. "Tenou Haruka has a slight case of amnesia." "Slight?" "Alright, it isn't slight, it's pretty bad. She'll eventually regain her memory, but she's going to need some help from you. You need to take her to places that she used to go and stuff like that. If you don't mind my asking, how exactly did she fall off the bed?" "Um. I roll in my sleep and I must have knocked her off into the nightstand." "OK." "Michiru-mama, will Haruka-papa remember me?" a child like voice asked. "I'm not sure, Hotaru." *How come I have a feeling that I didn't fall out of a bed? And why was I in bed with her?*  
  
Please review!!! 


	3. Haruka's New Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I own pocket lint!!! I'll trade it for Sailor Moon!!! Author's notes: Sorry it took so long, my co-writer and I have been really busy. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: Haruka's New Girlfriend  
  
* That weird aqua marine haired girl came in again today. This time she brought a little girl with her who insisted on calling me Haruka-papa. I finally got mad at the girl, and she ran out crying and that aqua marine haired girl ran after her. Neither of them have been back sense. * "Haruka-san," a now familiar voice asked. "You know, you can just call me Haruka, beautiful," I answered while winking at her making her turn a bright shade of red. "Umm, Setsuna-san has come to take you on a walk to help you to regain your memory, you need to get ready to leave," Ichigo stammered. * I was about to go get changed when I realized that this was my chance to become closer to my beautiful nurse, Ichigo. * "Umm, Ichigo-san I can't seem to reach the knot on the back of this hospital gown, do you think you could help me?" I asked inquisitively. Ichigo's face went from a bright red to a dark crimson. Ichigo shuts the door and comes towards my back. When she got the hospital gown untied I spun around and kissed her. She didn't resist for I was so irresistible. We finally had to break away so that we could breathe again. She slowly backed away from me; her cheeks were a bright pink color. "We shouldn't have done that." she murmured between deep breaths. The hospital gown I was wearing had fallen off during our passionate kiss. Ichigo turned an even brighter red when she realized I wasn't wearing anything. She immediately turned around and tried to find some clothes for me to change into. She handed me a pair of long pants, a man's dress shirt, and some undergarments. I shrug and put them on. "Do you want to come with me?" "What?" "Do you want to come on the walk with me?" "Umm, I. I have to. uh. finish my rounds." "Ok, maybe next time." "Umm, maybe." She quickly ran out the door and informed that Setsuna girl that I was ready to go. A tall green haired lady walks in; whom I assumed was that Setsuna person. "Haruka, are you ready for your walk down memory lane?" "Yeah, I guess I'm ready." She shuts the door, locks it, and pulls out a little wand. "Pluto Planet Power Make-Up!" Suddenly, all her clothing vanishes and is replaced by a skimpy outfit. "Did you know that all your clothing vanishes when you do that?" She stares at me for a moment, and her cheeks turned a light pink. "Haruka! It's just like you to say something like that, isn't it!" She raises the gigantic key that appeared out of nowhere and slams it on the ground casting a brilliant magenta light.  
  
Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (authors live and breathe reviews, they are the ink for our pens or computers in this case) 


	4. A Walk Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine ;_;  
  
Author's notes: pretty please review with sugar on top, and chocolate sprinkle, chocolate syrup, cherries, fluffy marshmallows, gold pieces, bubble gum. you get the point. Please review!  
  
Chapter 4: A Walk Down Memory Lane. literally  
  
Haruka and Setsuna appeared on a road paved in yellow bricks. A whole bunch of little people dressed in blue come out singing, "Follow the yellow brick road! Follow the yellow brick road! Follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road!"  
  
"Oops," Setsuna began, "wrong road." Setsuna nervously laughs and Haruka sweat drops. Setsuna tries with her staff again and they end up on a dirt path lined with flowers and fields of crisp green grass surround it as far as the eye can see. To Haruka's left is a hospital room.  
  
"What's in there?" Haruka asks while a butterfly lands on her nose. Haruka annoyingly brushes it off and it flutters over to Setsuna's time key. Setsuna ignores her "new friend."  
  
"Why don't you go in?"  
  
Haruka goes in and sees a little baby with what seems to be its parents standing next to it. The two people are discussing what they should name the baby.  
  
"How about Sakura?" the father asks.  
  
"No," the mother answers.  
  
"Setsuna?" Haruka glances at Setsuna.  
  
"No." Setsuna rubs the back of her head while turning a bit red.  
  
"Naru?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about Haruka!" Haruka irritatedly suggests.  
  
"Why not Haruka!" the mother blurts out.  
  
"That sounds good, Haruka it is then, Tenou Haruka."  
  
"Hey! That's me!" Setsuna nods at Haruka's comment.  
  
"Let's go further down the road." They begin to walk briskly down the road and see some cows grazing in the fields of grass. The butterfly still simply rests on the top of Setsuna's key. The butterfly flaps its yellow wings, but still does not leave. They arrive at what seems to be a playground. On the playground they see a little blonde haired girl being dropped off for her first day of school. Her parents look similar to the ones down the road. They wave goodbye and leave. The little girl is then approached by a group of third grade boys.  
  
"Hey boy! Want to play dodgeball?" They say while throwing a dodgeball at her.  
  
"I'm a girl!" she shouts as she throws the ball into one of the boys' faces and his nose begins to bleed. The third grader wails and runs to a teacher. The teacher grabs the little girl by the hand while herding the children inside.  
  
"You always did have a bit of a temper," Setsuna comments.  
  
"What was that?" Haruka glares. Setsuna begins to head off into the sunset. After a long ten mile walk Setsuna and Haruka arrive at a race track. "Cool! A race track!" (Haruka regresses ten years.) Haruka runs over to the racetrack followed by Setsuna. Haruka suddenly stops when she sees "herself" talking to that aquamarine haired girl and some other girl is there too. She begins listening to their conversation. (You should know how this goes. you know, when Haruka and Michiru first meet at the track. the Japanese version.) After the image of Haruka leaves, the real Haruka gets a confused look on her face.  
  
"Haruka, is any of this coming back to you at all?"  
  
"No, not really. None of this makes any sense to me."  
  
"Well, we have one more event from your past to visit, the real reason you lost your memory and are in the hospital, the battle."  
  
The walk towards the next big important event wasn't as long as the last walk. On the way Haruka was able to see some other events that had happened in her life, but she couldn't remember. Almost all of the events involved that aquamarine haired girl.  
  
Haruka watched as they approached a battle. Like countless before, Haruka watched the demon appear, attack an innocent, and is attacked in turn by the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Sailor Uranus duck!" Sailor Neptune shouted as one of the demon's magic blasts headed directly for her head. They were in a battle with a new enemy who had shown up only a week after Usagi and Mamoru had gotten married.  
  
"What?" Sailor Uranus said as she turned around to see what Sailor Neptune had said. Right then the blast hit her in the back of the head knocking her unconscious. Haruka winces.  
  
An angry looking Sailor Moon appeared to help fight in the battle. She had just gotten back from her honeymoon and did not want to deal with this at the time. "Starlight HONEYMOON Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon shouted and the enemy fell to the ground and disintegrated. Sailor Moon detransformed and ran off with Mamoru. Haruka had detransformed when she fell unconscious. Sailor Neptune detransformed and pulled out her cell phone to dial 911 as Haruka's head continued to bleed.  
  
"You're going to be OK, Haruka," Michiru said as she waited for the ambulance to come. Michiru held Haruka in her arms when all of the sudden she was hit in the back by a blast of energy. She turned around in pain, after laying Haruka back down, and saw a terrible demon monster. She had to transform quickly.  
  
"Neptune Planet Power Make-Up!" she shouted. Michiru transformed and the fight began. Before she had the chance to retaliate the enemy blasted her with another ball of energy sending her sliding 15 feet of the hard asphalt. She slowly got up and blood began to trickle down her arm. Weak and tired Sailor Neptune used the last of her strength to destroy the enemy. She pulled out her mirror and shouted, "Submarine Reflection!" The enemy fell to the ground and disintegrated once again.  
  
Sailor Neptune detransformed once again and sat next to Haruka holding her in her arms as she saw the ambulance in the distance. "Everything is going to be OK, Haruka," Michiru whispered as the ambulance pulled up next to them. Haruka blankly watches as the ambulance pulls away.  
  
Setsuna holds up her time key and they are transported back to the hospital, with only a few minutes of real time having passed. Haruka and Setsuna then go on a real walk so that their short one doesn't raise suspicion.  
  
After the walk Haruka goes into her hospital room exhausted and almost collapses on her bed.  
  
"Haruka you look exhausted!" Ichigo comments. "Let me help you back into bed."  
  
"Only if you join me." Ichigo blushes, while Setsuna rubs her head as if she has a headache.  
  
Review!  
  
Please! 


End file.
